


just tell me the word (i wanna give you the world)

by petaldances



Series: ivory & gold [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brain Break / Fucked Stupid, Consensual Brainwashing, Consensual Tentacles, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacle Sex, highly inappropriate use of azathoth, maruki says the f word a few times if you're into that, minus the sane part, no really if you haven't beat P5R yet come back later, reader really wants to be more tho. rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: “You’re still sure about this?”(You can feel his hand lightly scratch at your back, his thumb rubs, a comforting motion, don’t think about it, don’t think about it,)“Yeah.”“You know what to say if it becomes too much, right?”
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Series: ivory & gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	just tell me the word (i wanna give you the world)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA OKAY YEAH THIS IS A LOT PLEASE MIND THE TAGS GUYS M I N D T H E T A G S don't make me tap the sign
> 
> basically: maruki allows his mind to be altered by azathoth temporarily so that he AND azathoth can rail the reader. fun stuff. all completely consensual tho dw
> 
> i'd say you could scream at me about this at /dorapults on twitter but let's face it i'm being immediately dragged to horny jail the moment i hit post

The stairs up to the top are long, but considering the circumstances, the walk feels even longer than it should. 

After a while, you feel like you’re simply dragging your feet along, step by step by step. 

You walk behind Takuto at a somewhat close distance, but neither of you say anything. You’re not sure what kind of conversation you could even have right now. Your hands nervously bunch into fists in the front of the (small, soft, flimsy, so easy to tear you think you could rip it here in your hands) white dress you wear, accents of gold down the sides, and you wonder why his subconscious has dolled you up when... this is about to happen. 

There’s an air of something cold, and it isn’t even the temperature. It’s the general atmosphere between you two. You wonder how Takuto’s feeling about this, and you want to reach your hand out that small distance and take his. 

You think better of it. You know the implications it would hold, and that’s just not the kind of relationship you have. Takuto cares about you (a lot) and you care about him ( _a lot more_ ), that’s why you even suggested this in the first place (other than the fact that some filthy, depraved part of you really, really wants it), but he’s a man in pain, and you would never suggest you could fix him with pretty words and intimate touches. This is just because he has his own needs, his own frustrations to take out, and you’re okay with being the one to take it. 

Keep him close, but not too close. Let him find his own healing, whether that includes you or not. That’s just how it has to be. 

After what seems like forever the stairs end, and you walk in after Takuto, looking around. The room is large, almost completely dark with some streaks of light peeking through and casting the room in a soft glow. It’s a stark contrast to the radiant light outside of the tower, but one similarity is the vines of various sizes sprawling all around, some small, some large enough to sit on. 

Something catches your eye, and you look up at what seems to be an apple, but with what looks like a camera lens inside that follows your movement. Takuto looks up at it, too, and with a simple motion of his hand the lens shuts. You’re sure he does it for your own discretion, but you think to yourself that you should ask about keeping that camera on in another situation later, should you do this again. 

You walk along the room, your footsteps being the only noise you can hear, and you continue to take in your surroundings. You suddenly feel a hand at the small of your back, and it startles you. 

“You’re still sure about this?” 

(You can feel his hand lightly scratch at your back, his thumb rubs, a comforting motion, don’t think about it, _don’t think about it,_ ) 

“Yeah.” 

Takuto pulls you in close to him, close, and speaks lowly into your ear, “You know what to say if it becomes too much, right?” 

His voice in your ear, his breath on your neck, it sends a shiver down your spine, a heat low in your belly. “Of course.” 

Takuto steps away from you, his touch at your back lingering, and approaches a large curved vine in front of you, simply taking a seat and training his eyes on you. Wearing a prim, crisp white suit with his hair brushed back neatly instead of letting the curls hang over his face, you note that this Takuto has a different air to him. Sure, you can tell his demeanor is still gentle, that he’s still aware of himself and of you (for now), but you can see something else as well. Something a little darker. 

You try not to come off nervous, but the silence between you two hangs in the air. You don’t dare to break the silence, as he seems to be focusing, as if mentally preparing himself. A lot of feelings run through you – anticipation being first and foremost. 

Takuto says something that you can’t quite hear, and he closes his eyes. At first, nothing seems to happen, and you start to ask him to repeat himself, but then he opens his eyes again and looks right at you. 

Even behind his glasses, you can see that the warm brown color of his eyes has changed to a soft, golden glow. 

_“So, is it anything like being intoxicated?”_ You remember asking him. 

_“Well, yes and no.” Takuto scratched the back of his head, obviously feeling a little sheepish that he was even being asked about this. “In the way that you lose your inhibition, sure. In my experience, though, even when I’ve been drunk, I’ve still had some sort of filter. Something that still kept me in check, even if for the most part it was like watching myself do stupid stuff in real time and not being able to stop it.”_

_“And what about... this?”_

_“It’s like... like there’s nothing holding me back. Like all the frustration deep inside of me, all the weird desires that I don’t like to think about, they all come to the surface, and I have to watch all of this happen. But it doesn’t feel stupid, or wrong, or shameful. It feels natural to me. As if it’s all just a bunch of bad energy that needs to be released.”_

_Takuto coughed into his hand. “Of course, I can stop it at any point I want, and he stops everything if it seems like things are going too far anyway. Also, when I come back to my right mind, everything feels kind of... off.” He chuckled, unsure._

The way he said it suggested that he’s done this to himself before. Maybe many times. 

As you consider this, you startle at the feeling of something warm and wet wrapping around your legs from the foot and slowly crawling up. You look down and see the source. 

Two tentacles, swirling dark indigo, royal blue and bright green in color, each individually wrapping around your legs and squeezing. 

Your attention jerks back up to Takuto, who is now leaning forward slightly in interest, and you know now that it’s begun. 

A shriek escapes your mouth when you feel the tentacles around your leg suddenly lift you into the air, and your body falls backwards. Your mind jolts with panic as you start falling headfirst to the ground, only for another, larger tentacle to catch you by your middle, wrapping around your midsection and supporting your body. Your arms lay uselessly dangling, but not for long, as another set of small tentacles rise up and coil around your wrists, holding them up by the sides of your head. 

The way all the tentacles support you in mid-air makes you feel weightless. You think to yourself that you should be grossed out by the texture of the appendages around the various parts of your body, but you make a note that they don’t exactly feel slimy or viscous like you had expected. They’re wet, yes, and the way they slide along your body leaves a trail of clear fluid, but the consistency is thin and slick. 

There was a chill in the air when you first walked into the room, but the appendages wrapping around your body warm you. It’s weirdly comforting, in a way, the warmth and how effortlessly they support you mid-air. One of the tentacles coiled around your leg winds its way up and under the dress you wear, sliding over your bare thigh, but no higher, at least for now. You let out a shuddering breath, feeling your underwear start to get wet with the anticipation, and the part of your brain that screams at you to be weirded out by all of this is overridden by the fact you just want to be touched. 

You feel the tentacles supporting your upper body lean you forward a little, and oh, to be honest, you almost forgot Takuto was there. Golden hues watch you, intently, and it only stokes the heat within you. The way the tentacles hold you open, it feels like they’re presenting you to him, all exposed and for his eyes only, and you can’t even describe how much that alone turns you on. 

Another smaller tentacle snakes up the front of your body, slides down the front of your dress and the bra inside, and roughly pulls them down, pulling an undignified yelp from you. You’re not given much more time to react further before that same tentacle coils around the swell of your breast, not squeezing, simply holding while the tip of the appendage swirls slowly around the nipple. You whine and arch into the touch instinctively, trying to get more than what the tentacle is giving you. You can’t say you expected a wild tentacle monster to have the ability to tease you, but then again, not a lot about this situation is normal, is it? 

The small tentacle wraps itself around the sensitive bud, wet and hot, sliding itself around and uncoiling again to flick at the nipple before surrounding it again. The stimulation makes your head fuzzy and you close your eyes, jolting when you feel another similar tentacle slide around to do the same to the other. Your wrists struggle against its binds, though in an effort to do what, you’re unsure. You can’t help the constant whines and moans that spill from your lips now, back arching and trying to grind your hips down to the tentacle still ghosting along your thigh. 

You don’t even realize your eyes are still closed until you vaguely hear a noise that sounds like Takuto, and your eyes slowly blink open again, looking up in front of you. He still sits there, watching, but with a slight red flush over his face and down to his chest, which he seems to have so graciously undone the top few buttons of his suit for you to see. Your eyes roam lower, lower, down to where his hand palms the tent in his pants. You involuntarily moan at the sight, at the idea that he’s just this much into watching you in such a predicament, and that noise alone seems to flip a switch inside him. He hurriedly undoes his pants and tugs them down along with his underwear, just low enough for him to be able to take his cock out, and he hisses at the relief of his hand stroking along it. 

He was right when he told you how this works. You could never imagine Takuto, normally feeling the need to apologize to you when he even shows the slightest sign of being eager and desperate for you, so shameless and blatant in his display of how he wants you. You could never imagine the look on Takuto’s face right now, how he looks at you no longer like simply a soul he cares about, but more like prey, simple and animalistic. 

If you weren’t absolutely soaked before, you certainly are now. 

It seems the tentacles can sense that and as a result they shift again, positioning you so that your upper body sits upright and the tentacles holding your legs bend you so that you’re almost folded in half, spreading your legs wide, exposing the clear evidence of your arousal all for your audience to see. Takuto cocks his head and raises an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk playing over his face, clearly pleased with what he sees. 

“Oh, look at you...” He sounds breathless, as if in awe. You whimper at the sound of his voice, embarrassment and anticipation swirling inside you. 

Another (yet another) tentacle slides inside your panties and wraps around the fabric, suddenly yanking at it and ripping the flimsy material in half. The same tentacle wastes no time in sliding its head up along your exposed, dripping slit. A moan catches in your throat at the feeling of the warm and wet appendage against your cunt, almost as if it were a tongue. It slides up and down your slit for a few passes, like it’s warming you up, and then suddenly it flicks up over your clit, followed by swirling around it over and over. 

“A-Ah-! Fu- fuh- _uuuck_ \--” 

The tentacles around your nipples continue to stimulate, now gently pulling off of them on occasion almost in a sucking-like motion, and this along with the wet tendril sliding over your clit is just so much, too much, too much, too much-- 

You don’t even think to hold back the shriek that comes out of your mouth as an orgasm hits, hard, thighs trembling and hole spasming around nothing at all, almost painfully, even moreso as the tentacle on your clit continues to rub you through your orgasm until it finally starts to subside. 

The various smaller tentacles stimulating you have stopped, although you don’t know for how long. You try to catch your breath, and you hear Takuto chuckle. 

“So, you love being watched, is that it? You just got off on me watching you being so helpless?” His hand strokes up the length of his cock and rubs the head, squeezing lightly when the motion becomes too much. He clearly enjoyed that too. “How filthy. You seem like you want more, too.” 

Takuto’s not wrong. The way you just came was intense, but you’d love for him to drive that dick inside you while these tentacles hold you up- 

You startle when you feel the head of something circle around your hole, and it doesn’t take much to realize just what it is. _Well, that works too,_ you suppose. 

The tentacle presses against your entrance a few more times, and then slides inside almost all the way it can possibly go inside you, and your back arches with a scream. You don’t expect how large and thick the appendage is, and it doesn’t really hurt, but it’s so intense – you feel so full. You don’t even get a chance to catch your breath and let what remains of your mind boot back up before the tentacle starts to move, sliding out slowly and then quickly back inside. It does this at a slow pace at first, but holy fuck, you don’t know how you’re going to do if it goes any faster, you’re already panting, body wracked with the occasional hiccup and sob. 

The tendrils on your chest move again, starting to circle and pull at your nipples once more while the smaller tentacle below flicks at your clit again, all at the same time, and for a second your vision whites you. All of this is too, too much after you just came, you can’t even hear anything and your head feels like it’s underwater. 

“Pl-please, _please_ , fuh-uuck, I- Ta.. Taku- _toooo_ , I ca-can't, I ca- A- _AAHHH-_ ” 

The large tentacle inside of you starts fucking you faster, and you can’t register the noises you’re making other than screaming garbled noises that sound like Takuto’s name along with who knows what else. 

“Please, what? You’ll have to use your words, I’m afraid.” 

You vaguely register a hand on your thigh, and what very little part of your brain continues to have rational though knows it has to be Takuto’s, and you open your teary, unfocused eyes to the man now standing right in front of you as the tentacle continues to fuck you. 

“Look at you, so cute like this, so _fucking-_ ” He punctuates the last word by suddenly sliding two of his own fingers alongside the tentacle inside you, coaxing another frenzied shriek out. “-wrecked.” 

He’s absolutely right - you feel almost possessed at this point, like you’re not even in your own body anymore. All you can do in an attempt to ground yourself against the onslaught of sensation is to keep talking, and talking, and talking whatever fragments move through your mind. 

“PLEASE please _please_ fu-fuck _FUCK_ Takuto I can’t please I can’t I can’t _I can’t I’m going to go crazy PLEASE-_ ” 

Your head throws back and you wail as another orgasm takes you, even stronger than the last one, your wrists and legs pull at their bindings desperately as you just want to curl into yourself. Your body jolts and twitches as the tentacle continues to thrust through your climax, but takes pity on you and slides out when it subsides. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” Takuto’s gloved fingers circle around your thoroughly used hole and you whine loudly. “Tell me. If you want me to fuck you like that, you’re going to have to say it.” 

Your head lolls to the side, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, your tears blurring your vision. 

“I- I- please,” You don’t even make an attempt to sound coherent, your words slurred. “Want you.. Want you to fuck me _want to_ \- to. Please. To... to cum around your cock, _please_ -” 

You feel a hand in your hair, gentle at first, and then tugging your head back by your hair. Normally your mind would have short-circuited at the gentle and intimate notion of Takuto pressing a kiss to your cheek, covered in tears, but your brain is so fried at the moment it hardly notices. 

“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard, yeah?” 

Your body jolts when he presses the head of his cock to your hole, and you throw your head back in a soundless scream when it slides inside you to the hilt. You can’t even function enough to make a sound anymore, simply letting out little “Ah- Ah- Ah- Ahs" with every thrust. Even as his cock has replaced the main large tentacle, the other smaller tentacles stroking your sensitive places start up again, and the last clear part of your mind says it’s too much, too much, _it was too much a long time ago_ but oh god, you don’t know how you’ll survive this. 

Takuto holds your hips roughly and keeps fucking you, curses and moans spilling from his lips, calling you a good girl again, cooing about how _you’re doing so well, you’re taking this so well._

You don’t even know when the third orgasm comes up. It just hits you like a train, your whole body seizing up, and you officially have no idea of about 90% of what’s happening after that. Somewhere your mind figures out that Takuto must have cum inside you already, because you can just feel something dripping from your used up hole, and even in your completely fucked out mind it doesn’t take much to figure it out. 

That, however, is officially the last thing you remember. 

\- 

When you come to next, things start to come back to your mind one by one. 

First of all, you’re in a bed, soft and comfortable and covered in warm blankets. Two, you’re no longer in Takuto’s palace, or at least you don’t think so- yeah, yeah, this is his bedroom, and you become aware of a glass of water on the side table in front of your vision. 

Third, there’s a hand smoothing over your hair, comforting and gentle. 

You instinctively lean into it, and it alerts Takuto that you’re now awake, which sends him into a panicked frenzy. 

“You-- Are you okay? Oh man, oh, I was only going to wait MAYBE ten more minutes before taking you to a hospital why WHY did you let that happen we had a word and you said you would use it if-” 

Your answer to his motor mouth rambling is to simply groan loudly and pull the covers over your head to shut him up. 

“I’m serious! It was clearly too far!” 

A muffled noise comes from under the covers. 

“I... I’m sorry, what was that?” 

You throw the covers off your head again. “I said I wanted it.” 

Takuto scratches his head, his brows furrowed. “You mean you wanted to be... be _ravished_ until you blacked out?” The fact that he can’t bring himself to curse anymore causes you to let you an undignified snort. It’s comforting to know he truly is himself again. 

“Yeah. So... it’s fine. Really.” 

Takuto makes a noise of frustration, simply staring ahead into space. Assuming the conversation is over, you sit up and take the glass of water from the side table and drink down everything, setting the empty glass back down afterwards. 

“You’re sure you’re not hurt or anything?” 

The question is so quiet and unsure that you doubt you actually hear it at first. You look back at Takuto, worry covering his features. You suppose you shouldn’t be hard on him – Even if he has done this to himself plenty of times, this must be his first time doing it with someone else. 

So you answer him with a smile, gentle and reassuring as you can be, and you have to hold yourself back from taking his hand just resting there on the bed beside you. He gives so much of himself to everyone else and for once, you just want to comfort him instead. You’re aware of how scared he is. You’re aware of how he trusted you with this. 

“I’m sure. It was fun.” 

You’re also aware this was just a means to take out some frustration. 

_Keep him close, but not too close. That’s just how it has to be._


End file.
